


Checking In

by bar2d2s



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar2d2s/pseuds/bar2d2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wow, remember when sex pollen was THE overused fanfic trope?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checking In

“What did you  _do_ ?” Tim gasped, his hips rutting against a strong thigh, seemingly unable to stop. Kon could feel the body armor crumbling under his grip, so he grabbed at the wall beside Tim, instead.

“I don’t know, I don’t know, I don’t know!” He mumbled, head dropped to his chest. As an afterthought, he pulled the cowl off of Tim’s head. Beneath, his pupils are blown wide, cheeks stained with color. “I didn’t fight anyone on my way in, I-” Tim clamped a hand over his mouth.

“Ssh!”

If Kon listened closely, he could hear the report coming out of Tim’s earpiece, his connection to Oracle.

“-lert, this is not a drill, people. Poison Ivy’s been setting off pod-bombs with various effects all over the northeast districts. Check in as soon as possible, I need to know if any of you are free to help civilians or…otherwise occupied.” From the undercurrent of laughter in her voice, Kon could only wonder if she knew exactly what some of those ‘effects’ were like.

Tim reached for his fallen cowl, pressing something and muttering, “Red Robin, checking in, Oracle. Ran into some t-trouble, should be fine in a few minutes.” Kon’s attempt to remove his thigh from between Tim’s legs was met with a glare, and the cowl was dropped again.

“You’re immune to this, whatever it is.” He accused, and Kon shrugged.

“She’s how we met, man. After the whole…mind-control thing, I brought some samples back to Cadmus, and they whipped up something to keep it from happening again. Because of her, at least.” He shrugged again, hooking his thumbs into his belt loops. “Do you, do you want me to leave? Because I’m not judging you or anything. I just-” Tim whimpered, pressing his face into Kon’s shirt, cheek dragging along the S.

“Stay. Please. I can’t have, I don’t want anyone else to see me like this.”

Kon bit his lip as Tim started moving again. The pollen didn’t have any effect on him, but that didn’t mean that Tim wasn’t getting a reaction. His jeans already felt uncomfortably tight, but this wasn’t.  _Tim_  wasn’t. He wasn’t in his right mind. Kon was a warm body that he trusted, nothing more.

Tim’s whimpers turned into a series of gradually-escalating moans, hands fisted in Kon’s shirt at the shoulders, riding his thigh in a shameless attempt to just  _get off_  and get back to business. Unable to play passive observer anymore, and praying to every deity he could think of that it wouldn’t make things weird, Kon crowded Tim against the wall with his arms, moving his leg in a counter-motion to Tim’s grinding.

At that, Tim  _yelled_ , and there really wasn’t any easier way to shut him up than to kiss him. Honest, officer.

It took a few more minutes before Tim broke, shuddering and trembling against him as the pollen made its way out of his system. When he felt it was safe, Kon stepped back a few paces, taking note of the way Tim clung to the wall, filing the image away for later use.

“If you don’t think you, uh, need anymore help, I’m just going to-” He jerked a thumb at the setting sun. He’d meant to indicate that he’d be heading back to Kansas but really, flying directly into the sun didn’t seem like the worst idea, either. Tim nodded shakily, his eyes still clamped shut.

“Y-yeah. Yeah. I think. I think I’m good. I’m sorry for,” He made a vague motion with the hand he’d managed to drag away from the wall, and Kon chuckled.

“No, it’s cool. We’re cool.” He knew he sounded desperate but, well, he was. Poison Ivy started their friendship, she wasn’t going to be the one that broke it, too. “I just need to go home and…shower. A lot. To make sure I don’t infect anyone else.” It was a weak excuse, but Tim was clearly just as desperate as he was, because he bought into it.

“So I’ll…text you later? To let you know how this all went down.” Kon nodded, then realized that Tim still hadn’t opened his eyes.

“Yeah, that’d be great. So I’m just gonna-” He doesn’t even bother finishing his sentence, just takes off, reaching down to adjust himself.

It’s a long way back home, and the last thing he needed was some enterprising kid with a camera selling him out to the tabloids.

Against a wall in an alley in Gotham, Tim wondered what it would take to convince Babs to keep Bruce out of this particular loop.


End file.
